Trusting Betrayal
by ry0kiku
Summary: The Fourteenth and the Millennium Earl are engaging in the most tricky mind game ever...involving Allen Walker upon its midst. Now when it comes to choosing the stand, how can Allen trust a man who apparently had betrayed both sides? Noah!Allen.


Title: Trusting Betrayal

Fandom: DGrayMan

Genre: Angst/Horror

Rated: T

Summary: The Millennium Earl and the Fourteenth are engaged in the most tricky mind game... Now the thing is, how can Allen trust a man who apparently had betrayed both sides? Noah!Allen. No pairing yet.

Disclaimer: If I own DGM, it will most likely be in more hiatus than it had already been...

* * *

CHAPTER ONE - Descending Darkness

He had no idea how he ended up in this sort of place. It was a dark and chilly void surrounding him, no slightest trace of another being's presence aside from his own. He turned his head around, hoping to find his companions somewhere among the shadows, probably now giggling at themselves for successfully freaking him out. However, no sign of them whatsoever started to send chills down his spine.

_Where am I? Where is Master? Lavi... Kanda... Lenalee...? Everyone?_

He tried to shout, but it was as if there was no air to deliver his voice. Panic rapidly crept up his mind as he shook his head, eyes clenched shut, unwilling to accept the truth of being left alone.

_What on earth is going on here?? Quit joking around, guys!!_

"Allen."

Silvery gray eyes flew open in surprise as the gentle voice reached his ears. It couldn't be. He knew that voice well. Too well...

"Allen."

Turning his head slowly, he finally faced his caller, who was standing a few feet behind him. Even though he had recognized the voice beforehand, his breath was still hitched and trapped on his throat upon finally locking eyes with his deceased guardian.

"Mana...?"

The former street clown smiled tenderly as he stared at the white-haired young man his adopted son had grown up into, his dark and hollow eyes somehow reflected mixture of happiness and sorrow.

"Allen." He repeated, almost smiled at the instant warmth radiated from the boy even with just a mention of his name. "Long time no see."

Allen remained stood still, revelling on his thoughts. A tear slowly found its way to his scarred left cheek. Was this for real? Mana was actually coming back to him? Or was it just...

"...a dream, right?" Allen whispered, never breaking eyes contact with the man whom he would give anything in this world to bring back. The tears were running without hesitance now. Mana was actually...

"No."

Mana shook his head, his smile somehow faltered into one of sadness as he walked forward and touched Allen's cheek gently, brushing the tears off the scarred cheek. "I'm afraid not, Allen. This is not a dream. This is reality."

"Then why..."

"Listen to me, Allen." Mana spoke up before Allen could interrupt, his voice was low but more than enough to get the boy's attention. The two revelled on silence for a brief moment as Mana's finger traced upon the red scar he inflicted upon Allen's face years ago. He stared at Allen's eyes, still red from the tears, then suddenly a tear came running down his cheek as well. "I...I'm sorry, Allen. I couldn't save you." he sobbed, grasping Allen's shoulders with his shaking hands as tears streaming down his face now.

"Mana, what...?"

"I came here to let you know, Allen. Your body no longer belongs to you."

Allen's eyes widened as Mana's words sank into his mind. No longer... That means...

"Where am I?" he whispered, afraid to know the answer himself.

Mana casted his eyes downward, avoiding looking at the silver orbs, as he replied.

"In the deepest part of your mind, the subconsciousness of Allen Walker. The part which, I'm afraid, is due to be overwritten." He spoke the last statement in a low voice, still refused to meet Allen's eyes. "There is nothing I can do. I'm sorry."

It was a wise decision though, for Mana would surely feel great guilty if he ever saw Allen's expression upon hearing the news. The white-haired Exorcist stood there, eyes wide open in horror, as the horrible truth slowly seeped inside him.

The Fourteenth had taken over. He had become a Noah.

* * *

The Millennium Earl couldn't suppress his inhuman grin as he observed the newest Noah family member practically stuffed everything his hand could reach into his mouth, not even stopping to chew. The fatty Earl rested his enormous chin atop his intertwined hands, giggling stupidly as he watched the person yet again devoured an entire plate of croissant by himself.

"You'll end up looking like the Earl if you keep eating like that, shounen." Tyki Mikk commented, looking amused as he sipped on his wine. The Earl laughed.

"Well, let's just say we didn't expect Allen-kun to have such a voracious appetite, did we?"

"I'm not Allen." The figure grunted impatiently between his chews, capturing everybody's attention. "Allen is..." he pointed one clawed finger to his white-haired head, "...right here. Sulking." He grinned, a grin that didn't really suit his boyish and previously innocent face.

"Aah... But look at you, you're so much like my Allen!" Road Kamelot beamed, flung her arms around the white-haired boy, snuggling to him comfortably despite Lero's desperate protests. "Besides... We can't keep calling him 'the Fourteenth', can't we? It's long and not pretty at all."

"Yes yes, and hard to memorize too!!" Jasdero and Devit nodded in unison like broken marionettes.

The Fourteenth just sighed, seemingly uninterested as he wiped the sides of his mouth with a napkin. "Whatever."

"You sure have a totally different personality with that boy, don't you, Musician?" Tyki frowned, a tinge of curiousity in his voice.

The Fourteenth stared at the Noah of Pleasure, his silver-gray eyes gleamed for a brief moment before he responded. "I'm not 'Allen Walker', that's for sure."

"Of course! That boy is an Exorcist...forgive me, _was_ an Exorcist, while the 'Allen' here with us is a Noah, a family!" the Earl proclaimed happily, followed by Jasdevi's cheer and playful gunshots in the background. "Which reminds me..." turning back to his serious mode, the Earl once again faced the white-haired boy. "Until this time, all we know is Allen Walker as an Exorcist. We don't know anything about 'Allen Walker' as a Noah, do we?"

Silence followed the Earl statement, only be interrupted with Lulubell licking her milk.

"And your point is?" Tyki asked, though he felt like he knew the answer already.

The Earl beamed childishly. "What about each of us has a separate personal introduction with our newest family member? Surely everyone here want to get to know our brother 'Allen', right?"

The same awkward silence fell, before different reactions broke. Road hugged Allen's neck tighter and squealed "Me first! Me first!!" while Jasdero and Devit running around in the room, screaming "We've got a new toy!!" and Tyki futilely attempted to hide lust and interest flickering in his eyes as he raised his hand and grinned "Count me in," and Lulubell just continued licking her milk without any comments. The Earl clapped his hands as if teaching some kindergartens.

"What about you, Allen-kun?"

The white-haired boy was silent for a brief moment, his expression unreadable, as he muttered. "Fine."

"Very well! So everybody will get one night to spend with 'Allen', starting from Road as the oldest." the Earl exclaimed, satisfied.

Road was actually squaled and kissed Allen soundly on the cheek, ignoring Tyki's protest "Hey Road! Don't steal the start!!" Road merely stuck out her tongue and tightened her hug.

Everybody there laughed, whether it's hearty laugh from Tyki, suppressed laugh from Lulubell, or insane laugh from Jasdevi, they were still laughing. Weeping tears of mirth from his eyes, the Earl stood up from his chair and stared at his 'children'.

"Now I believe dinnertime's over already. But before we go to sleep... Allen-kun, what about you playing us a song?"

The Fourteenth raised a white eyebrow. "You mean on the piano?"

The Earl nodded, rubbing his hand like an excited child and sat back, watching the white-haired young man with impossibly glittering eyes. The Fourteenth sighed.

"Fine."

He walked slowly towards the black piano stood in the middle of the room, gently placing his hands, both normal and deformed, on its keys, and began playing.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni suita..._

The beautiful melody instantly filled the castle, causing all of its listeners, including the hyperactive Jasdevi, closed their eyes peacefully and savoured the tender music. Lulubell changed herself to her cat form and snuggling for comfort in the Earl's arms. Tyki leaned against his chair, eyes never leaving the white haired figure playing the musical instrument, his cigarette was completely forgotten. Road was sitting atop the grand piano, swinging her legs back and forth as she hummed in rhythm with his melody.

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
Douka kono ko ni ai wo...  
_

Once again, the Millenium Earl found himself weeping, not only from the music, but also from relief. There was no mistake. The Noah of Music had come back to him.

_Tsunaida te ni kiss wo..._

-to be continued...

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

**"I trust my brother had come and told you everything?"**

**"Mana is no brother of yours."**

**"My, my, never thought I'm going to see you in this kind of denial."**

**_A/N: Phew. DGM sure is challenging to write. I've been lurking around this archieve for quite a long time but have only been writing Saiyuki so far. And now I must refrain myself from using profanities while writing this fic ^^;;  
Anyways, reviews, constructive critism, or even flames are welcome. Hope to see you in the next chapter (bows)_**

**_Regards,_**

**_Kiku_**


End file.
